


The Divine Wind

by itsdrarrybaby



Series: The battle of Shoeburyness [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Book 5: Victory of Eagles, Fanart, Gen, HMS Temeraire, hms victory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdrarrybaby/pseuds/itsdrarrybaby
Summary: Watercolor of the battle of shoeburyness
Series: The battle of Shoeburyness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850902
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	1. Hidden Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegiancewillcarryus (otapocalypse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/gifts).



> Prompts  
> -battle  
> -reconciliation  
> -gear  
> -flight  
> -gift
> 
> This is the first work I've ever finished and posted so I really hope you got at least something out of it.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't give you much from the prompt list.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Lien to fuck shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt! I've been wanting to do this scene for a while now and it was fun! later on after I've figured out perspective and 3 dimension I'm going to post additional POV!
> 
> Since one of your DNWs was no character death I'm gonna hold off on posting the 3rd painting, since it's implied death?   
> This is it for now.


End file.
